A Vampires Confessions and Love Notes
by Aslon
Summary: This is a compilation of what I feel, think, and dream.
1. Chapter 1

A Vampires Confessions and Love Notes.

12, March

This weekend was amzing! As I've told you before I've enjoyed being around you and touching/being touched by you. I love you so much now and I want to be with you forever. It doesn't matter how or what relationship as long as you're in my life.

You are my dom, my protector, and my master. I only submit to you. You alone control what I do, what I say, what I feel, what I think, you control my everything.

You have quickly become my everything. Sweet heart I love you. You are the best.


	2. Chapter 2

19, March

This weeked was ok. I didn't get to see you at all since you were out of town. I went to a consert Saturday night and got a little bold. You said I was fine but I don't think so. I hope I get to see you this weekend. Till then, I love you and be safe.


	3. Chapter 3

26, March

This weekend was a mess my dear. When you touched my collar bone to see if it tickled me Friday night I sat up from leaning on the couch beside you and I suddenly got pissed. From there it only got worse sadly. I wish this weekend could have been different. I'm sorry that on Saturday night you were able to see my pain. I'm sorry that for making you thinking that my pain was your fault. I am just sorry. I honestly wish you had not seen the pain I was causing myself. I never want you to feel like anything is your fault when it comes to me. You don't deserve it. I hope you can forgive me for my actions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update on Sunday but I had family in town whom I hadn't seen in about a year. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this and please give feed back so I know how I'm doing. Love you guys, bye!**

2, April

This weekend you were out of town my dear and I still hadn't fully recover from the weekend before. I could have used a hug but I'll be fine. I wish I could have seen you but it's ok, I'll be fine as always. You have been my rock for only a month and a couple of weeks but it feels like its been forever. It feels as if you've been my dominate for so long. I love you and hope you had a good weekend. Also I hope we get to see each other this next weekend. Again, I love you.


	5. Chapter 5

9 April

This weekend was nice. It was amazing to get to see you again. Especially after the weekend before last but let us not remain in the past. Friday you had guys night at the house. It was nice to be in the house with you even though we weren't in the same room. Also it was nice to finally be able to get a hug for we had not hugged for two weeks before. Saturday night was absoultly bliss. We were at your house that night watching Lord of the Rings. I laid on the floor while you moved spots a bit. After the moie I really enjoyed just being able to talk and have fun. We did that till about five in the morning and it was beautiful. I hope you have an amzing week. I love you.


	6. Chapter 6

16, April

This weekend was a good weekend, though you were out of town. You had your anniversary weekend and I got to spend time with family. To be honest I have mostly numbed myself towards you. You are my protector not my lover. My lover is of someone that we both know. Really him and I have been together longer than you have been my protector. I love you but I can't love you this way anymore. From now on I shall only love you the way a submissive loves their protector. From now on I shall give my lover the love he deserves. I shall continue to be numb to my unrightly love for you till I can control it better. I hope you understand.


	7. Chapter 7

5, June

It's been several months since I last wrote and I apologize for that. A lot has been going on and I know you wish to know but I shall not say all of what has been going on. I have excesivly numbed myself to you my love and now only think of you as a friend and a portector. No longer do I think of you as my lover and potential partner. My lover and I have since parted. We are no more. That happened earlier in the month of May. Though it has been rough fro me I was able to overcome it and I found a new lover. He's sweet, gentle, and kind. He allows me to be myself with no consequences. He feeds my submissive side though it is all new to him. With time I pray that he does learn the proper way of being a master. That is all for now that I will disclose. I hope you understand my position.


	8. Chapter 8

21, June

It has been about almost two years since I last wrote. Things have happened since I last wrote. Things that I shouldn't say but I shall anyways. I had met a wolf and a mainiac. At first I thought we were in love. That I had finally replaced you with somone who wouldn't hurt me. I was terribly wrong. Not only did he hurt me but he tried to kill me. It was terrible! After that debocle it was almost instantly but I found someone else. This one is still with me to this day. It's been almost a year now. He is like you. A wolf and my dominate. I honstly truely love him. I would do anything for him. Of course you've already met him once. You also left for almost two years. I know it was your "friends" told me to not talk to you anymore. So I deleted you're number and our conversations. I deleted everything. I tried to hate you for the longest time after words. It obviously didn't work. Even though your your friends and you are good again I still refude to speak to you again for fear of falling bak in love with you and losing my lover. Unfortunetly it will be hard since you're trying to come for your friends baby gender reveal. Well I think I have written enough.


	9. Chapter 9

25, October 2018

It has been awhile since I wrote, I've honestly lost track of time. I haven't forgotten you just so you know. I know we now don't talk anymore and I truely miss it.

We stopped talking because I realized that I couldn't have you in the way I truely wanted. I loved you with my entire being yet you only payed me. You played with my heart and made me fall in love with you more and more everyday. It was honestly torture!

I don't want to love you anymore but we both know that, that wont happen. I love you and there's nothing that can be done about it anymore.

Though, I refuse to let it control me anymore. I refuse to "obsess" over you. I refuse to be blinded by my love for you. I refuse to live in a fantasy where we live happily ever after. I refuse.

I hope you have a nice life.

I love you, Goodbye.


End file.
